


Impossible Love

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (College AU) College can be hard sometimes (that's what she said!) especially when you'd rather think about dumb stuff than study. A hungover Richie Tozier just happens to discover this. He muses about life, love, and himself (he swears he's not vain though) to a certain Eddie Kaspbrak.Oneshot/drabble





	Impossible Love

"It's official." 

Richie Tozier collapsed on his dorm couch dramatically, a hand over his eyes. Partly with the dramatics and partly just because he still had a really bad fucking headache from last night. His ~~crush~~  best friend Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

"What is?" Because he knew Richie was waiting for a response. 

"It's impossible for me to fall in love." Before Eddie could even respond to  _that_ though he continued. "Because last night at that party drunk-me remembered that sober-me had thrown three funsize Kit Kats in my bag with the specific thought of 'drunk me is gonna be so excited when he finds these'."

Eddie was torn between thinking that was sweet, and just rolling his eyes.

"I don't think anyone is going to be able to love me like that," Richie finished. 

"Okay, good point." Eddie nodded. "But what did drunk-you ever do for sober-you, huh?"

Richie smiled now. "One time I blacked out and woke up to find thirteen rolls of Ritz crackers in my bag because drunk-me is also an ideal provider."

"Wow," said Eddie. 

"I know right?"

Now it was time for him to really roll his eyes. But you know what? He still thought it was sweet too. 


End file.
